Tout ça pour du chocolat
by LisaC.5
Summary: Après de nombreuses années à se tourner autour, Naruto et Sasuke se sont enfin trouvés et vivent maintenant paisiblement ensemble. Cependant, la vie n'est pas rose et chaque jour de malheureux accidents surviennent...


_**Bonsoir !**_

Voici mon one-shot pour un concours dont le thème était "chocolat". Les genres imposés étaient le drame, la romance et le yaoi/shônen-ai. Des mots étaient également imposés et vous pouvez les retrouver soulignés et en **gras** dans le texte.

J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire. Sachez qu'il m'a laissé du fil à retordre mais qu'au final j'en suis plutôt fière et que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant tellement j'étais plongée dans l'histoire et tellement je ressentais ce que j'essayais d'écrire.

J'espère que cela vous fera la même chose.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Lisa C.**

Nous étions un dimanche matin de février. Un de ces matins où il faisait bien froid mais où quelques rayons de soleil tentent de te réchauffer.

Nous étions allongés dans notre lit après avoir passé une longue nuit d'amour et donc une nuit très courte en sommeil. J'étais allongé contre lui, ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il passait tendrement sa main hâlée dans mes cheveux sombres. Bien au chaud sous la couette, nous observions par la baie vitrée de notre chambre le soleil éclairer la ville en contrebas.

J'étais bien.

Je ne savais pas encore qu'un drame allait bientôt se produire...

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et je m'apprête à vous raconter comment mon cœur a failli s'arrêter en ce beau jour de février.

J'ai vingt-sept ans et je suis quelqu'un de plutôt froid et renfermé sur lui-même. Les sentiments ne servent à rien. Les gens non plus. Ils ne sont que bons à être manipulés afin de mener nos plans à bien.

Et pourtant un jour j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Avec sa lumière, sa joie et sa bonne humeur, il a réussi à atteindre lentement mais sûrement mon cœur.

Naruto Uzumaki, vingt-huit ans, m'a changé jour après jour sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Pourtant tout nous oppose.

J'ai la peau très pâle, limite cadavérique. Il a la peau bronzée.

Mes yeux sont de couleur obsidienne. Ses yeux sont céruléens.

Mes cheveux se confondent avec le charbon, les siens avec le blé des champs en été.

Je suis arrogant, narcissique et froid. Il est humble, généreux et chaleureux.

Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est son incroyable bonté qui nous a fait nous rencontrer ce jour-là.

Nous venions d'intégrer le même collège pour y faire notre première année et mon caractère n'avait pas plus à nos aînés. Les provoquant un peu plus, ils décidèrent de me passer à tabac mais se fut sans compter sur Naruto qui en voyant ceci était parti chercher un professeur qui nous sépara.

Ce petit blond que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam m'avait alors énervé au plus haut point. De quel droit se permettait-il d'interrompre mon combat alors que j'allais prouver à ces six troisièmes années qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi ?

Je me souviens lui avoir jeté le regard le plus noir de toute ma vie. Digne d'un chef de la **mafia**.

Déjà à ce moment-là il m'avait fait ressentir alors que d'habitude j'aurais juste ignoré cet être insignifiant.

De plus, il voulait ensuite que je le remercie parce qu'il avait soi-disant « sauvé ma vie ». J'avais tenté de l'ignorer mais il m'avait alors fait un monologue m'expliquant qu'il allait me suivre jusqu'à ce que je cède et que je lui sois reconnaissant.

Et il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Naruto Uzumaki.

En effet, après cette altercation, le petit blond âgé de 13 alors m'avait suivi tous les jours de ma vie. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans que ce petit ange aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui m'exaspérait avec ces monologues qui ne finissaient jamais ne soit là.

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, je me suis attaché au fil du temps à cette boule d'énergie positive. La preuve, je répondais de plus en plus aux questions qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me poser. Il fut très surpris la première fois que je le fis. C'était pour lui dire que mon dessert préféré était à base de chocolat et de **cerise** et non fait d'acides en tout genre comme il semblait le penser à cause de mes propos comparables à ces ingrédients des fois.

Il prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma vie et il passa de pot de colle à ami.

Cela me vint donc naturellement de défendre Naruto lorsque nous entrâmes au lycée et qu'il fut harcelé par des plus âgés. En effet, durant l'été de la fin du collège au début du lycée, le blond qui ne cessait de m'exaspérer avait mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait envers les hommes. Et dès lors que cela se sut Naruto fut traité comme un paria.

Lorsque je vis de mes yeux Naruto se faire harceler, je me mis dans une colère noire.

Personne ne veut voir un Sasuke en colère et ceux qui osèrent l'agresser le regrettèrent. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais à deux doigts de refaire la **tapisserie** d'un couloir tellement la haine envers ces monstres me faisait m'emporter.

Personne ne touche à Naruto.

Et ce jour-là tout le monde le comprit.

Naruto me demanda après cet incident pourquoi je m'étais interposé. Je lui répondis alors :

« On est quitte comme ça, chacun a sauvé la vie de l'autre. »

Ces mots, implicitement, remerciaient Naruto de ce qu'il avait fait quand nous étions encore au collège. Je sus qu'il avait compris quand il me lança un regard goguenard.

Je repris alors la parole :

« Et parce que t'es mon ami aussi, idiot. »

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du sourire que me fit alors Naruto.

Par la suite, ce début d'amitié évolua en quelque chose de plus fort. Nous pensions au début que c'était de l'amour fraternel qui nous liait puisque nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

Cependant, il n'en n'était rien. Nous nous voilions la face et se furent nos conquêtes de l'époque lorsque l'âge vint qui nous le firent remarquer à chaque fois. En effet, mes copines ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je demandais son avis à Naruto à chaque fois qu'elles me proposaient une sortie par exemple. De même que Naruto me laissait le droit de juger si ses copains étaient bien pour lui ou non.

Une relation ambiguë faite de jalousie, de tensions et de non-dits.

Je fus le premier à me rendre compte des sentiments que nous avions l'un envers l'autre après une énième rupture avec une fille. Je décidai alors de prendre en main les **rênes** de notre relation en tentant désespérément de faire ouvrir ses yeux à Naruto.

J'attendis que nous ne soyons plus en couple tous les deux pour l'inviter à passer une soirée ensemble. Le programme était de nous faire un cinéma puis d'aller manger quelque part. Je comptais lui parler une fois qu'on serait rentré soit chez moi, soit chez lui comme nous le faisions d'habitude. Je savais ce que je devais lui dire. Je m'étais préparé psychologiquement pour lui avouer de la meilleure des façons mes sentiments.

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu car une fois devant chez lui, alors que je m'apprêtais à me déclarer en mettant de côté ma fierté et mon orgueil, je fus subjugué par sa beauté. Mon cœur s'emballa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris à quel point Naruto m'avait changé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant pour une seule et même personne.

Ce soir-là, je pris conscience que personne sur Terre ne me ferait jamais me sentir aussi vivant que je le suis aux côtés de Naruto.

Mon cerveau disjoncta alors et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mes bras se retrouvèrent autour du **cou** de cet homme de vingt-et-un ans qui me faisait totalement perdre les pédales, mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais déjà fait le premier pas dans une relation. Jamais.

Et je ne regrettai pas le moins du monde la première fois que je le fis.

Car de ce baiser naquit un amour partagé entre deux hommes qui se cherchaient depuis trop longtemps.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je vous raconte tout ceci ? Vous allez vite comprendre.

« Et si on allait se balader cet après-midi ? demanda Naruto en arrêtant de me câliner.  
\- Faut toujours que tu gâches les bons moments. »

Il pouffa suite à ma remarque acerbe.

« Pour une fois qu'il fait beau depuis deux semaines, on peut en profiter non ? Et puis je veux acheter de quoi faire ton dessert préféré. »

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe inexistante quelque chose qui ressembla à « il fait froid dehors » et « ma gourmandise me perdra », faisant comprendre à mon abruti de fiancé que je le suivrai bien malgré moi.

Il m'embrassa alors comme si j'avais une nouvelle fois accepté sa demande en mariage avant de se lever d'un bond en m'emportant avec lui pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

La matinée passa rapidement et je me retrouvai bien vite à devoir marcher dans le froid de l'hiver aux côtés de mon abruti blond.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on se retrouve dehors par moins quinze ?  
\- Parce que tu m'aimes et surtout parce que je dois acheter les ingrédients pour te préparer ton dessert préféré.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux faire un gâteau chocolat-cerise d'ailleurs ? demandai-je, curieux d'être sujet d'autant d'attention.  
\- Parce que mercredi c'est la Saint-Valentin ? »

Je le regardai alors, sans montrer mon étonnement bien sûr, et je le vis me sourire tendrement.

« Guimauve va. » dis-je en détournant mon regard de son visage un peu trop lumineux pour mes pauvres yeux et sans pouvoir empêcher un léger rougissement monter à mes joues.

Je dis ça mais en fait, moi aussi j'avais prévu quelque chose pour lui à l'occasion de la fête des amoureux.

Il n'y a bien que pour lui que je ferai ça. Jamais je n'avais célébré cette fête commerciale avec mes précédentes relations.

Nous passâmes ainsi tranquillement l'après-midi à arpenter les rues de la ville pour finir par aller acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du fameux dessert dans une petite épicerie dont Naruto connaissait bien le gérant.

Il resta d'ailleurs un moment à discuter avec celui-ci pendant que je lisais les quatrièmes de couverture des derniers romans sortis.

Cependant, lorsque nous ressortîmes de l'épicerie je me posai une question :

« T'as pas oublié le chocolat ? »

Naruto me sourit en coin. Je sus alors qu'il avait une idée en tête. Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il gardait son air mystérieux.

« Je reviens. » finit-il par me dire en se dirigeant vers le passage piéton près duquel nous étions.

Je le vis regarder de chaque côté de la route avant de commencer à traverser.

« Hé crétin le feu est rouge ! » m'exclamai-je en le voyant faire.

Il n'y avait que peu de voitures aujourd'hui c'est vrai mais quand même. Je vis le feu piéton passer au vert cependant j'entendis en même temps une voiture arriver sur la droite.

Je tournai la tête et ne la vis pas s'arrêter, grillant le feu venant de passer au rouge. Je me redressai rapidement du mur contre lequel j'étais le temps que Naruto revienne et courus justement vers lui.

« Naruto attention ! » hurlai-je.

La voiture roulait bien trop vite sachant qu'on était en ville et même quand elle essaya de freiner au dernier moment, la route étant mouillée, cela empêcha les pneus d'adhérer suffisamment au bitume.

Tout se passa alors rapidement.

La voiture essayant de stopper sa course mais qui percuta Naruto qui s'était tourné vers moi lorsque je l'avais appelé et moi la main tendue vers lui dans une vaine tentative de l'attraper.

Naruto dont tous les os craquaient à cause du choc tandis qu'en fond résonnait le crissement des pneus de la voiture. Puis, le son du corps de Naruto retombant au sol.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et en un instant je me retrouvai près de lui alors qu'autour de moi j'entendais les gens hurler.

Je vis alors Naruto en sang avec des membres de son corps déformés.

Je n'osais le toucher ne voulant pas aggraver ses blessures.

« Naruto, Naruto, réponds-moi. » fis-je d'une voix désespérée.

Je le vis ouvrir les yeux. Je repris espoir. Il me lança un regard qui me fit rapidement déchanter car dans ses yeux je vis qu'il essayait de me faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je le vis alors s'évanouir.

« Non Naruto reste éveillé ! » criai-je.

Soudain, quelqu'un se retrouva à mes côtés. Une femme. Infirmière de ce que je compris. Elle avait appelé les pompiers.

Je la vis commencer à procurer des premiers soins.

Puis je me fis doucement écarter par quelqu'un. Je tentai de me débattre, ne voulant pas m'éloigner de Naruto.

« Calmez-vous monsieur. Il faut vous éloigner pour que nous puissions nous occuper de votre ami. » me dit un ambulancier tout en me tenant fermement.

Je me calmais. Il me lâcha et les bras ballant, le regard bloqué sur le visage de Naruto, je regardai les gens s'affairer autour du lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils mirent avant de me conduire vers l'ambulance pour que je monte avec eux. Je ne cessais de fixer Naruto attendant qu'il rouvre ses yeux à tout moment.

« Antécédents... Déjà opéré ? ... Monsieur !... réponse ... » entendis-je au loin.

Je relevai la tête et calmement donnai toutes les informations en ma possession sur la santé de Naruto pendant que l'ambulance fonçait à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital.

Lorsque nous y arrivâmes, des gens nous attendaient déjà pour prendre en soin Naruto.

J'allais suivre les brancardiers qui l'emmenaient vers une salle interdite au public quand une femme me barra la route pour aller me faire asseoir dans une salle d'attente je présumais.

Elle partit ensuite me laissant seul.

Seul.

Naruto.

Tu ne vas pas mourir hein ?

C'est juste parce que c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin que tu m'as lancé ce regard avant de fermer les yeux hein ?

Naruto.

« Monsieur ? » m'interpelle une voix masculine.

Je relève la tête et tombe sur un médecin qui me dit alors sans tact :

« Votre ami a de multiples fractures et un hématome extra-dural : du sang s'écoule entre les os de son crâne et les méninges qui enveloppent son cerveau. Il peut en mourir. »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et la seule chose qui m'empêcha d'éclater en sanglots devant cet homme, fut la colère qui me prit alors à la gorge. Je me levai lentement de mon siège et pris soudainement le médecin par le col de sa blouse.

« Vous allez le sauver. » dis-je simplement d'une voix froide et qui laissait présager d'extrêmes souffrances s'il ne faisait pas ce que je lui disais.

L'homme hocha rapidement la tête avant de repartir en courant vers la porte par laquelle est entrée Naruto précédemment.

Le monde devient flou et vacille autour de moi.

Mon monde s'écroule suite à cette annonce.

Il dit que mon soleil va disparaître ?

Mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon fiancé, l'amour de ma vie.

Naruto.

Mon cœur s'ouvre en deux dans ma poitrine et je deviens fou.

Je respire rapidement. Je n'ai pas assez d'air. L'angoisse me prend à la gorge. Tout se resserre autour de moi et m'étouffe.

Mes mains prennent ma tête entre elles et mes ongles griffent la peau de mon crâne.

Naruto ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !

Tu es l'amour de ma vie !

Tu es celui qui me fait vivre. Tu es celui pour lequel je n'ai jamais autant ressenti.

Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi Naruto ?

Silencieusement, des larmes viennent toucher le sol.

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

Je ne suis rien sans toi.

Naruto.

Sans toi... je meurs.

Une chevelure rousse entre dans mon champ de vision et me prend dans ses bras.

La grande sœur de Naruto.

Je me laisse faire et je sens le torse de mon grand frère contre mon dos.

Je suis entouré mais je me sens seul...

Naruto...

Je ne tiens plus...

Rien que d'imaginer te perdre fait saigner mon cœur.

Je suis un Uchiwa. Je suis froid et je dois rester de marbre dans n'importe quelle situation.  
Pardonne-moi papa, mais là, je ne peux pas.

Deux personnes entrent avec fracas dans le hall d'un hôpital et se dirigent rapidement vers un homme au regard fou, les mains vissées à sa tête tandis que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Des larmes coulent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

La femme rousse court vers lui et sans hésiter le prend dans ses bras. Son mari, le grand frère de l'homme effondré, se place dans le dos de son petit frère et l'enlace à son tour.

Et alors que l'infirmière de l'accueil pensait avoir déjà vu toutes les formes de douleur dans sa carrière, elle revint sur sa décision lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement de douleur pur du jeune homme attendant là depuis des heures.

Sasuke venait de s'effondrer dans les bras de Yumi et Itachi.

Cela faisait maintenant douze heures que Sasuke attendait dans cette salle trop blanche. Il s'était calmé laissant la place à l'angoisse. A côté de lui, de chaque côté, étaient assis son grand frère Itachi Uchiwa et sa femme Yumi Uzumaki, la grande sœur de Naruto.

Sasuke avait ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête penchée vers le bas, alors que le couple se lançait des regards inquiets.

« Monsieur Uchiwa ? »

Une infirmière venait de sortir du bloc opératoire et se dirigeait vers Sasuke.

Il releva sur elle un regard froid et plein de colère et de douleur. Elle ne se démonta pas et se mit face à lui.

« L'opération de Monsieur Uzumaki est finie. Vous pouvez le voir si vous voulez. »

Sa voix était douce et encourageante mais Sasuke ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas s'il allait supporter l'image de son Naruto allongé et inerte avec des bandages partout.

Il sentit une main sur la sienne et une autre sur son épaule. Son frère et sa belle-sœur lui intimaient de le faire.

Sasuke souffla alors un bon coup et se leva pour suivre l'infirmière. Elle le mena jusqu'à une chambre et l'y laissa devant.

Le brun entra et vit d'abord un médecin qui était certainement en train de relever les constantes de Naruto.

« Monsieur Uzumaki est dans le coma. Il peut y rester quelques heures comme ne jamais en sortir. C'est lui qui décide. » énonça le médecin.

Le cœur de Sasuke ne rata même pas un battement parce que cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. C'était comme si son cœur s'était arrêté au bout des nombreuses heures d'attente dans l'angoisse et face au trop plein de douleur.

« Vous pouvez lui parler, il vous entend. » dit le médecin avant de sortir.

Sasuke vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit où était allongé son amant. Des cheveux dépassaient des bandages enroulés autour de sa tête et Sasuke passa doucement sa main dedans dans un geste tendre.  
Une larme lui échappa et quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« Tout ça pour du chocolat. »

En effet, si Naruto avait traversé ce passage piéton c'était pour se rendre chez le chocolatier en face.  
Sasuke plongea son nez dans le cou de son amour et tenta de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir pitoyablement de sa gorge.

Il ne fit pas attention à combien de temps passa mais bientôt une nouvelle infirmière vint lui demander de sortir de la chambre.

Il se leva et regarda un instant le visage de Naruto.

« Je t'aime espèce d'abruti. » chuchota-t-il douloureusement en se penchant pour embrasser tendrement le front du blond endormi.

Sasuke se redressa ensuite et tourna le dos au lit.

Ce qu'il entendit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lui sembla être comme un rêve.

Et pourtant c'était bien réel.

Une voix grave et enrouée venait de se faire parfaitement entendre.

« Moi aussi, connard. »

 **FIN**


End file.
